George Smoot
Dr. George Fitzgerald Smoot III (born February 20, 1945, Yukon, Florida) is an experimental astrophysicist who won the Nobel Prize in Physics in 2006 for his work on COBE with John C. Mather that led to the measurement "of the black body form and anisotropy of the cosmic microwave background radiation." Character Information In "The Terminator Decoupling", George Smoot delivered the keynote address for a symposium that featured discussions on bio-organic cellular computer devices, the advancements in multi-threaded task completion, plus a round table on the non-equilibrium Green’s function approach to the photoionization process in atoms. Sheldon, Leonard, Raj and Howard took the Coast Starlight train to attend this "must-see" conference in San Francisco. In the interim, Leonard read Smoot's book, Wrinkles in Time, and Sheldon fretted over a forgotten flashdrive as he wanted Smoot to light up as he read his brilliant paper on astrophysical probes of M-theory effects in the early universe which was contained in the storage device. At the conference, Sheldon presumably showed George Smoot his paper, as Penny e-mailed it to him, and suggested a collaboration continuing Sheldon's research, Cooper-Smoot, to bring Smoot back on top with another Nobel Prize; Smoot's response was to ask Sheldon if he was on drugs and walk away from him, causing Sheldon to shout after him that it could be Smoot-Cooper, but then, receiving no reply, to quietly mutter "What a diva." Earlier, Sheldon had said Dr. Smoot is one of the great minds of our time and his work in black body form and anisotropy of the cosmic microwave background radiation cemented our understanding of the origin of the universe. In "The Laureate Accumulation", the Coopers are trying to get some Nobel winners on their side to counter their rivals' publicity tour. No one is interested because Sheldon has insulted everyone in the scientific community. First they send cookies to various prospects. George throws them away and he appears to know Drs. Pemberton and Campbell, the Coopers' rivals. Trivia *George Smoot once told the TBBT crew a joke regarding a physicist and a theory, which they later used in "The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition" as the joke Penny tried to tell the guys. * Sheldon's sister Missy had the greatest break between appearances on the show with a ten year gap for fictional characters. Ramona Nowitzki was second with a nine year gap between appearances. Leslie Winkle has a six year gap between appearances. Real scientist George Smoot had a ten year gap between appearances. Video Gallery TLA-1.jpg|Nobel Prizes winners and candidates. TLA-1.jpg|Nobel Prizes winners and candidates. TLA-10.jpg|Professor George Smoot. lar22.jpg|Professor Smoot. lar23.jpg|Trash! lar54.jpg|We get all these accolades... lar57.jpg|So if anyone is going to feel like they have imposter’s syndrome it’s us. lar58.jpg|We’re the ones who discovered super-asymmetry. lar59.jpg|You’re imposters and you’re frauds. lar59A.jpg|You’re imposters and you’re frauds. External links * George Smoot on Wikipedia * http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3361779/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1 on IMDb Category:Appeared As Themselves Category:Guest Appearances Category:Cast Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Physicists Category:Experimental Physicists Category:Cosmologists Category:Articles With Videos Category:Season 2 Category:Big Bang Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Sheldon's Idols Category:One-episode appearance